


After All These Years

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: Misfits [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, First Destiel please go easy on me, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Castiel, i just love these two, parenting fluff, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel enjoy domestic life.





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel story. I am so nervous. I love these two knuckleheads so much, I hope I did them justice.
> 
> This is a part of the Misfits series but it can be read alone. If you would like a few minor plot points filled in, feel free to check out the first two stories in the series :-).

On a deep sigh, Dean pushes open his front door, drops his keys onto the hook hanging on the wall and toes off his work shoes. The aroma of dinner's still lingering in the air. Not wanting to disturb the tranquil quiet of the house, he pads quietly down the hall. When he reaches the end, he peeks around the corner.

Castiel's sitting at their dining room table, the single light hanging above him illuminates the spread of essays scattered on the table. His head is bent, red pen poised. He shakes his head slightly, sighs and makes a notation.

This year they'll celebrate their seventeenth wedding anniversary (their union has only been legal in the state of Wisconsin for three years but who the hell has time for technicalities when it comes to a true bond?). They've been together for twenty years and yet, the image of Castiel before him still makes Dean's heart beat speed up and leaves his lungs gasping for air.

"Are you going to come over here and say hello or are you going to continue to be a creeper?" Castiel's deep voice reverberates through the dining room.

Castiel lifts his head and sure enough, Dean's palms start to sweat and his mouth runs dry. He doesn't even try to fight the goofy smile that spreads across his face. "Busted!" he says as he strides across the room, closing the space between them.

Castiel smiles warmly up at Dean, his intended words are cut off by Dean's mouth. His lips are soft and slightly open. He pulls back with a loud smack. "Hi to you too," Castiel says on a quiet laugh.

Starting on the left side of Castiel’s jaw, Dean pulls his hand to the right side, and down his neck as he steps around to stand behind his seated husband. He bends at the waist, placing his mouth near Castiel's ear while his hand continues to travel down the front of his shirt, spreading his fingers wide in order to feel as much of Castiel's warm skin as he's able.

Dean inhales the scent of evergreen body wash and baby formula and exhales on a quiet moan. He opens his eyes, looking up through his lashes, he searches out his favorite color of blue. "Hi," he says quietly. "God, how I've missed you."

Castiel kisses the tip of Dean's nose and looks at the wall clock, "I saw you less than 14 hours ago."

Dean kisses Cas's cheek, reluctantly pulls his hand out of his shirt and begins to rub his shoulders. Feeling the number of knots present gives Dean a pang of guilt. "That's a long time, Babe! I feel bad I have had to put in so many hours at the restaurant."

Cas shakes his head "You shouldn't, this isn't the norm. Chuck and I met at the park today; he finished his latest book and Kim is looking forward to getting back into the swing of things."

Dean laughs, "What do you mean, 'getting back', you know as well as I do she never really takes a maternity leave. She took even less time with Lydia than she did when Gabriel was born."

"Oh you mean, she should've taken the extended time you did when we brought Chrissy home?" he asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Dean gasps in mock outrage, squeezing Cas's shoulders a little harder. "That'd hardly fair and you know it!" Their youngest daughter, Christina, came into their lives unexpectedly. They received a phone call informing them there was a baby needing placement. She'd been born six weeks prematurely, to a drug addicted mother. While the baby was still in the NICU, the mother left the girl behind and overdosed a few days later. There was never a father listed when the baby was born.

Christina, as the nurses had named her, aside from being underweight, was in remarkable health. Her lungs were functioning as a full-term newborn would and she didn't show any signs of drug withdrawal. Christina's doctors had written her release papers on the day they'd received word of her mother's death.

Less than twelve hours after receiving the call, Castiel, Dean and big sister Claire were entering the small hospital room. Dean's hands trembled as he took the tiny person from the nurse's outstretched arms. He pushed past the fear of breaking her and instantly fell in love with her.

He still remembers the feel of Castiel's tears falling onto his shoulder as they gazed at her tiny little face. The nurse picked up Claire to give her a better view. It was in that moment Dean knew the final puzzle piece had fallen into place and their family was complete.

"How're the girls today? I'm so tempted to go into their rooms and kiss them. They were both sleeping when I left this morning."

"Dear, Lord, please don't!" Cas cries. "You have no idea how long it took me to get Claire down tonight! I think she's a little anxious about starting 4K next week."

Well that explains the knots, Dean thinks. He kisses Cas's cheek and moves to sit beside him at the table. "She'll be fine," he says with a wave of his hand, "she'll charm them all like her Daddy."

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of," Castiel says drily. He mimes talking into a phone "Yes, Dr. Novak-Winchester, I have your daughter here with me. Are you and your husband available to meet me? We need to discuss Claire's uncanny ability to stretch the truth," Castiel finishes, unable to keep a straight face.

"She does me proud, that one!" Dean flutters his long lashes at Cas. "And how did Chrissy's nine-month check-up go? It kills me I wasn't there."

"Don't worry, it was quite uneventful. The good news is she's quickly catching up to the "average" nine-month-old." Castiel uses air quotes because both men know damn well their Christina far exceeds other kids her age, both in brains and beauty. "The ungodly expensive formula has helped her pack on the pounds," he pauses as he glances at the clock, "speaking of, did you eat any dinner? I can reheat something for you."

“No, I’m good. What I could really use is a shower. The kitchen felt like Dante’s inferno today.” He leans in close to Cas’s ear and nibbles at his earlobe. “Care to join me? I’ll make it worth your while!”

Castiel lets out a small whimper. “I really must get these papers graded. I only have two more to go.” He groans as he looks at the top paper. “You would think students entering a Master’s program at a University such as Marquette wouldn't need a review in high school grammar!” He drops the paper and rubs his temples before lookinge up at Dean, “Go ahead and take your shower, I should be finished by the time you get out.”

Dean tries to hide the disappoint he's feeling as he heads down the hall leading towards their bedroom.

Castiel gets half way through the last paper and drops it onto the stack. He's read the last paragraph twice and he still has no idea what is written. All he can think about is his husband's naked body in the next room and what a long week it's been. “Fuck it,” he tells the empty room as he throws down his pen.

Dean's scrubbing the smell of grease out of his hair as he hums to himself so he startles a little when the glass door suddenly opens.

“You're a sight for sore eyes!” He wraps a strong hand around Castiel’s neck and pulls him in close. Their bodies press together as both men moan loudly. Each of their cocks rapidly fill as their hips grind together. Castiel walks Dean backwards until his back is pressed against the cool tile of the shower.

He moves from Dean’s mouth down his jaw, running his hot, wet tongue over his stubble. Dean’s head snaps back onto the tile but he doesn’t feel any pain, only the feel of Cas’s teeth as they bite down into the soft flesh of his neck. “Holy Fuck, I've missed those hands” he keens as Cas’s hands slide over Dean’s chest and abdomen. His mouth continues downward, worshipping the way his muscles ripple as Dean breathes heavily.

Dean’s knees almost buckle as he feels Cas’s warm mouth envelope the head of his aching cock. He fights the urge to push further into the heat, instead he threads his fingers through Cas’s hair, pulling gently. Cas moans in pleasure. The vibrations make Dean’s knees go weak again. “Cas,” Dean tells him hoarsely “I want to get to the bedroom. Please, I just need-”

Cas pulls off and looks up at Dean, the water's dripping off his hair and running down his flushed face. “What do you need, Dean? Tell me.”

“I just, I just need you close. Can we go to our room?”

Castiel lays a kiss onto Dean’s inner thigh before standing up. He turns off the water and reaches for the door, only to be stopped by Dean. He pulls Castiel into another kiss. His tongue pressing in and capturing Cas’s, sucking it into his mouth. “OK, we can go now,” he tells him quietly.

They walk quickly and quietly past the closed doors of their daughters’ rooms, enter their room and lock the door. Dean checks to make sure the baby monitor is on before pushing Castiel face down, onto their king-sized bed. Cas tries to get up but Dean pounces, straddling his hip. Cas pushes away from the bed, rubbing his bare ass against Dean’s. “What did you have in mind, Dean?”

“Stay put, I have plenty in mind.” He leans over to the side of their bed and pulls out two bottles from his bedside table. All the fun toys have been moved to the upper shelve of their closet. Far out of the reach of curious, little hands. Tonight, is not the night for toys. Tonight, Dean has decided, is about Castiel.

He lays the purple topped bottle on the bed and opens the second bottle, pouring a generous amount of its contents into his palms. He rubs his hands together to warm them before playing his hands at the small of Castiel’s back, pressing down firmly he runs them upward towards his shoulders. As he moves up his fingers wiggle and his thumbs rub along each bump of his spine.

When he arrives at Cas’s shoulders he begins to work on the knots he wasn't able to get to earlier. “Ahhh, that's pretty fucking fantastic," Castiel tells him as his head sinks down into the bed.

Dean’s hands keep kneading, twisting and squeezing his sore muscles. Occasionally he'll bend and kiss along his tanned skin. When he's satisfied with how loose his muscles feel, he scoots his butt down onto Cas’s thighs so he can rub his gluts.

Cas’s breathing had become gentle and even and Dean had thought maybe he had fallen asleep, which in all honesty would've been ok with Dean. As much as he was looking forward to having sex, he feels just as satisfied knowing (okay maybe not _just_ as satisfied but happy) that he could make him feel so relaxed.

Dean has thought wrong. As he grabs each of Cas’s cheeks, Cas bucks back at him. “Finally,” he huffs out.

Dean laughs softly and bends down to lay a kiss on each cheek. “So, impatient, My Love.” Dean scoots down further, places his weight on one knee so he can nudge Cas’s knees further apart and spreads his cheeks with a, “Hmmmm. And yet so very beautiful.”

As Dean's leaning down, the silence of the house is broken by a loud cry of, “Paaapaa!” Dean drops his head down onto Castiel’s ass with a loud moan of frustration.

Castiel laughs, because what else are they going to do? He pulls his legs out from under Dean, climbs off the bed and throws on a pair of lounge pants. Dean follows suite and together they walk into Claire’s room.

She's sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her rosy pink cheeks. Her blonde hair is a wild mess. “Papa!” she cries, throwing herself at Castiel. Dean lays a hand on her back, causing her to look up “Daddy, you’re home!” She pushes off Cas and latches onto Dean.

Dean rubs small circles on her back, “Shhh-shh, you’re ok. What has you so upset, Claire Bear?” He pulls her into his lap.

Cas gets up to grab a tissue to wipe away the tears and snot from her face, kissing the tip of her nose. Next, he wipes off Dean’s shoulder. Dean gives him a grateful smile before returning his attention back to Claire. “I-I had a dream about school. No one would play with me and I was si-sitting in the corner all by my-myself.” She stammers, at least, Dean thinks, she isn’t crying anymore.

“Oh, honey,” Cas soothes as he cups her little face, “I know for a fact that isn’t ever going to happen. What happens every time we go to the park and there're other kids there?”

“We play.”

“That’s right and do you go to them or do other kids come up to you and say ‘hey wanna play tag? Wanna swing with me?”

She thinks for a moment before saying, “They come up to me.”

“Again, that’s right. Do want to know why that is?”

She nods her head, snuggling in closer to Dean’s chest. “You can’t see it but others are able to see this bright light surrounding you. It's so beautiful and it makes everyone around you feel warm and happy." Dean's heart warms at Cas's enthusiasm, his hands gesturing in wide circles. "You're going to make so many new friends at school."

Dean squeezes her shoulders and kisses the top of her head. “I can’t wait for you to come home every day and tell me everything you've learned. Maybe you'll be able to teach your old Dads something new.”

Claire giggles, “Daddy, you aren’t old!”

Dean’s face splits into a grin “Keep thinking that, Pumpkin. Now what do you say you crawl back into bed and think about something nice to dream about?”

“Yeah,” Cas tells her as he tucks her blanket under her chin, “like maybe what games you want play with your new friends.”

She yawns loudly, “Ok, sounds good. ‘Night Daddy, ‘Night Papa. I love you.” Her breathing is even again before the second man has even kissed her forehead. They back out of her room and close her door quietly.

Castiel isn’t even surprised when Dean moves to the next closed door. They walk into Chrissy’s room, the constellation nightlight still dancing on the ceiling. Dean runs a hand over her soft black curls at the back of her head. He finds it amazing how much she looks like Castiel, right down to the same shade of stunning blue eyes. One wouldn’t know there wasn’t a drop of shared genetics between them.

Back out in the hall the two share a smile before going back to their own room. Once again, Dean closes and locks the door. They strip off their pants and fall onto the bed together. “I believe you were in the middle of something," Cas tells him as he rolls onto his stomach.

“Actually, I hadn’t quite gotten in the middle yet.”

“What're you waiting for?” Cas pushes up onto his knees, bracing himself on his elbows and rocks his ass towards Dean.

Almost on a growl, Dean grabs Cas’s ass cheeks roughly and spreads them wide. “How're you so fucking beautiful?” Cas shimmies his hips in a teasing manner.

Just the sight of his perfect puckered hole has Dean’s cock springing to life once again. He runs his flat tongue from the base of Cas’s balls to his hole. Castiel drops his head into the pillow, “Fuuuck," he says as he feels Dean circle his hole than press in, darting in and out.

Without breaking his stride, Dean coats his fingers with lube and slowly pushes one in under his tongue. Dean’s cock gives a twitch as Castiel moans out his name and presses back further onto Dean’s face. Dean returns the moan, loving the taste and the musky smell of Castiel.

He removes his tongue and adds a second finger, scissoring a little. With his free hand, he cups Castiel’s balls, rolling them in his palm. By the time Dean is able to easily work in a third finger, Cas is fucking back on Dean’s fingers and panting into his pillow. “Dean,” is all he can manage to force out of his mouth. He lifts his head from the pillow to look back at Dean. His mouth waters when he sees his cock hanging full and in desperate need of attention. “Dean, I’m ready. Stop fucking teasing me, and _fuck_ me already!”

“My, my, such a filthy mouth we have this evening, Dr. Novak-Winchester.”

Cas pushes hard onto Dean’s fingers, “Says the man who just had his tongue in my aaaasssss, ah fuck!" he cries as Dean crooks his finger and strokes Cas’s prostate.

Dean clucks his tongue. “Maybe I should just keep doing this,” Dean strokes his prostate again, causing Cas to arch his back, “and make you come on my fingers. What do ya say, Baby?”

“I say I married a sadistic bastard and you better fuck me with that beautiful cock of yours before I ahhhhh. God damn it Winchester!”

Dean kisses each ass cheek before gently removing his fingers. He places a hand at the base of his cock and gives it a squeeze when he sees Cas’s hole clutching in search of his fingers. Cas's withering and panting makes Dean’s own orgasm grow dangerously close. He grabs a hold of Cas’s hips and gently pushes them to the side, laying him on his back.

Cas spreads his thighs wide as Dean slicks up his cock with lube. He lets out an “mmm” sound at the slight relief he feels. He walks his knees forward and lines up with Castiel’s hole, with his free hand he pins his hips down. “Take it easy there, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m fine, just please yesss!” He cries as Dean breaches his hole, slowly sinking down. Dean is unable to hold back his own cry as he sinks down into Cas’s heat. Cas wraps his ankles behind Deans back and pulls their bodies closer. Too much time as passed since he has been able to kiss his husband, Dean thinks, as his mouth crushes down on Castiel’s. What starts out as a lazy kiss quickly turns frantic. “Please, just move!” Cas pants into Dean’s open mouth.

Deans pulls almost completely out before slamming back in. He sets up a steady pace with his hips while his mouth kisses and bites Cas’s neck and chest. He rolls a nipple between his teeth as he changes the angle of his hips, hitting Cas’s prostate. The multiple areas of stimulation cause Cas to arch his back off the bed, once again changing the angle. Cas reaches his arms around Dean’s back. He hisses as Cas digs his blunt fingernails into the soft flesh of Dean’s ass.

He looks down into Cas’s face and is once again stunned by how beautiful he truly is. His hair is an unruly mess, his face is flushed red, and his large pupils are only allowing a small ring of blue. “Do you think we'll ever tire of this?” he asks in a husky, stuttered voice.

“Not as long as I have a pulse,” he pants. “Come with me Dean, I am so close. I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

“Are you going to come on my cock, Baby, or do you need a little help?”

“Ugh! Your cock alone. Just, faster. I need you to go _harder_.”

Dean pays no attention to the sweat sliding down the middle of his back as his hips increase their speed, his balls slapping against Castiel’s ass. Cas’s cock is trapped between their bodies, untouched and leaking.

“Dean, yes, just like that, I’m gonna,” Cas throws his head back onto the pillow, the tendons in his neck straining,  adams apple bobbing as their chests are coated with his thick, warm cum. Dean continues to milk him through his orgasm. When he feels Cas clench around the base of his cock his hips stutter as he tips over the edge, groaning into Cas’s neck, he pumps him full.

He falls down onto Cas’s chest. He weakly wraps his arms around Dean. “For an old man, you sure can move.”

Dean laughs into Cas’s neck, “Yeah but I sure as hell will feel it in the morning.” He gently pulls out, shifting his hips to lay beside his husband.

“Yeah, me too.” He laughs.

Dean blindly reaches for a wet wipe from his bedside table. He wipes down Cas's chest then gently around his ass. He tosses the wipe in the garbage and grabs a new one to clean himself up.

When that menial task is finished, Dean plants light kisses across Cas's chest and face, ending on his beautiful, plump lips. He pulls the pad of his thumb through the cleft at his chin. "I love you."

Castiel tilts his head to the side, studying Dean's face he asks, "What's wrong?" His eyebrows furrow in concern.

Dean shakes a head slightly, "Nothing."

"Dean Novak-Winchester!" He lifts his head from the pillow, pushing himself up onto his elbow, "We've known each other since we were eight years old. We've been filling each others orifices since we were twenty. After all these years, don't you think I know when you're lying to me?!?"

Dean laughs nervously, placing a flat palm onto Cas's chest, pushing him back down. "Whoa, okay, I'm sorry. Nothing's really _wrong_ , I was just thinking how rough your week must've been. You're just starting your second week of the semester, Claire's stressing about starting school, we have a crawler in the house which means baby proofing and I've hardly been home to help."

Castiel's face relaxes, "Oh. Well, that's ok."

Dean shakes his head, "No, it's not."

They both sit up; Cas leans his back against the wall, Dean crosses his legs and turns his body in order to get a better look at his husband. Cas takes Dean's hand before speaking. "Dean, this's the way it goes. This week you've been busy working and I'm here to pick up the slack. In a few weeks I'll be writing midterms and you'll have to fill in more. The point is, we're a team. We're in this together."

Dean is playing with Cas's fingers and nodding his head. "I just don't want to be like the husbands I hear the women at the park are always complaining about. I know you've heard them."

Cas barks out a laugh, "I've certainly heard them and that'll never happen. I'm proud of the fact we're equal partners is this loopy thing called parenting. I honestly don't know how anyone can do it alone." He tugs at Dean's hand, dipping his head trying to look into Dean's face. "We good?"

Dean finally looks up at Cas, his green eyes are shining bright and his smile's even brighter. "Always, Cas, always. Did I mention how much I love you?"

Cas gives Dean a full smile, gums showing, "I love you too. Now, I don't know about you but I'm freaking tired." He looks at his phone, "Ugh, it is only 10! When did 40 get so old?" He turns off the lamp and scoots down, pulling Dean against his body.

Cas's arm is wrapped tightly around Dean's abdomen, the weight feels as familiar as his own. Dean thinks, after 20 of sleeping in the same bed together, space would grow between two people and yet, they still fall asleep nestled like spoons. In the morning, their limbs will still be entangled together, where one ends the other begins.

"Benny's opening for me in the morning, I won't have to go in til late afternoon. You could go for a run," Dean adds with a shrug of his shoulder, "if you wanted to."

Cas huffs out a puff of air against Dean's neck, "I'll be lucky if I can walk straight tomorrow, but thank you for the offer." He kisses the back of Dean's head, his hair still a little damp.

"We should really put some pants on and open our door," he says on a yawn.

"Hmmm," is all Castiel says as he nuzzles his nose into Dean's neck. "To warm, and so good right here. Never moving."

Dean lifts Castiel's hand, kissing his palm before shutting his eyes. He's lulled to sleep on the soothing sound of of his husband's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read.
> 
> Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Look me up on Twitter @lydrewsmom or Tumblr LoudenSwainfangirl
> 
> LTTU!


End file.
